boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7
Synopsis In chapter 7, "The Final Test", after defeating the Spirit Duo, the Masters each battle "You" individually. "You" defeats the Masters, and they decide to set aside some time to explain everything to "You". Slicer explains the concept of Mana, and informs "You" of the Darkin. The Spirit Duo also return to answer "You"'s questions regarding spirits. Afterwards, "Slicer" explains the backstory of how Baller, Piercer, Slicer, and Crusher became the masters. After Slicer finished his explanation, the Masters then decide to "take the fight to the Darkin", and request for King to send them back to the throne room. However, they lose contact with King, and immediately expect for something to have happened to him. Piercer remarks that it may be the Darkin, and the Masters agree to head back to the throne room ASAP. Transcript Continuation from Chapter 6... '-Slicer:' "Now is the time. I think you're ready!" '-Piercer:' "Like I said earlier. Your questions will be answered after this final test." '-King:' "Sorry to butt in!" '-King:' "But I just wanted to say thanks for everything!" '-King:' "Now, masters, I know you'll succeed." '-King:' "Now continue on with what you're doing!" '-King:' "Goodbye." '-Piercer:' "Thanks King." '-You:' "So, just what is this 'Final Test'?" '-Slicer:' "Well." '-Slicer:' "You will take us masters on in battle one by one." "You"'s expression turns to one of great horror. '-You:' "But I was liking life though..." '-Baller:' "Hey chill!" '-Baller:' "It's not like we're going after you with killing intent!" '-Crusher:' "Hey, infact, we will hold back just a little!" '-Crusher:' "How do you feel about that?" '-You:' "Well, er. I guess it's alright. It will make me a lot more powerful." '-Baller:' "Well I'll go first!" Baller jumps off of the masters' platform and lands in the middle of the arena, equipping a starter dodgeball. '-Baller:' "Come on!" "You" begins fighting Baller. '-Baller:' "You're gonna have to step it up!" Baller equips his Spiky Ball. "You" defeats Baller. '-Piercer:' "Not bad." '-Piercer:' "Let's see how you do against me." Piercer jumps off of the masters' platform and lands in the middle of the arena, equipping a starter bow. '-Piercer:' "Do your best." "You" begins fighting Piercer. '-Piercer:' "You're going to have to do a little better than that." Piercer equips his Korblox Bow. "You" defeats Piercer. '-Slicer:' "Wow, you really are getting a lot better." '-Slicer:' "Maybe we do have a chance in succeeding our goal." Slicer jumps off of the masters' platform and lands in the middle of the arena, equipping a starter sword. '-Slicer:' "Now show me what you're made of!" "You" begins fighting Slicer. '-Slicer:' "Hey, not bad. It's gonna get a little more difficult now though." Slicer equips his Vengeance Sword. "You" defeats Slicer. '-Crusher:' "Well, you've made it to the end." '-Crusher:' "Sorry for doubting you earlier. You have made a huge improvement." '-Crusher:' "Well, let's do this." Crusher jumps off of the masters' platform and lands in the middle of the arena, equipping a starter hammer. '-Crusher:' "I, the Crusher, am your final opponent!" '-Crusher:' "Bring it on!" "You" begins fighting Crusher. '-Crusher:' "Show me your strength!" Crusher equips his Starcraft Hammer. "You" defeats Crusher. '-Crusher:' "Nice one." '-You:' "Alright. Whew. Can my questions be answered now?" '-Piercer:' "Definitely, though this will be long so sit tight. I'm assuming you want to know who that guy was first." '-You:' "Yes, whoever that was, I could feel a very powerful source coming out of him." '-Slicer:' "That is Mana. It flows through all of us and is how we are able to do these things." '-Slicer:' "It's a life force which comes out of certain points in the body." '-Slicer:' "Most people have little to none of this, so can not cast or perform magical abilities." '-Slicer:' "A lot of people however, can manipulate this to create a weapon, or in rare cases other things." '-Slicer:' "The term for people with this ability is called 'Quazers'." '-Baller:' "For example, we're all Quazers here. If I wasn't, my dodgeball would be just a regular dodgeball. It wouldn't be 'infinite' either." '-Piercer:' "To cut to the chase though, at high levels, you can start to almost feel someone's aura." '-Piercer:' "Some people are able to detect exactly how much mana a person has, and gauge their power appropriately." '-Piercer:' "But on the flipside, people can also lower their mana levels. Like that Darkin member you saw." '-You:' "Darkin...Member? Is it some sort of group? Pretty stupid name if you ask me." '-Piercer:' "Yes they're a group. And they are just about as powerful as you can get." '-Piercer:' "Considering what the King has told us, I believe there are six of them in total." '-You:' "Are there other pieces of information I should know?" Arcane Warlock appears. '-Arcane Warlock:' "Did I hear..." '-Arcane Warlock:' "Information?" Dezadon appears. '-Dezadon:' "Faaaantastic, you just mentioned his trigger word." '-You:' "Well, er, sorry." '-Arcane Warlock:' "Well. I have acquired a lot of knowledge. I'm sure I can help." '-Arcane Warlock:' "So you were talking about mana!" '-You:' "Er. Yes. How'd you know that though, you weren't here." '-Arcane Warlock:' "Oh I know lots of things. Loooots of things." '-Dezadon:' "Okay, so he was listening in on your conversation, and I tried to tell him to stop bu-" '-Arcane Warlock:' "Mana! The King of Draco has the rarest type! I'm sure you know about it. It allows him to speak into people's minds and transport people where he pleases, given a certain distance of course." '-You:' "Woah okay there. Any other rare types?" '-Dezadon:' "Well. There's Arzen. Only incredibly powerful people can use that though. It takes great mana control." '-Arcane Warlock:' "Even I don't know much about that one. But I believe it can grant the user special capabilities, and there are three types of 'Arzen'." '-You:' "Something I'm curious about. Are there more spirits? Are some evil?" '-Arcane Warlock:' "Well..." '-Arcane Warlock:' "There are others. A lot are friendly but. There's three in particular that are different." '-Dezadon:' "One is our ruler. The Spirit King. He's what you could call a tyrant. No, we cannot do anything about it." '-Crusher:' "Urgh. Those are the kinds of people I hate most. Controlling." '-Dezadon:' "Luckily he's usually neutral unless you get in his way. On the other hand though..." '-Dezadon:' "Those other spirits. There is no debate at all whether they're evil. They'd pose a bigger threat than the Darkin if they didn't just mind their own business." '-Arcane Warlock:' "Me and Dezadon have come close to death because of these two." '-Dezadon:' "We've all had our separate encounters." '-Arcane Warlock:' "Mine was with..." '-Arcane Warlock:' "The Asudem" The screen changes to depict a silhouette of a stone figure with a vaguely female physique, with glowing white eyes and spines on her arms. As the figure approaches, flashes of light reveal stone statues of fallen warriors. '-Dezadon:' "And mine was with a creature that you cannot really fight." '-Dezadon:' "Honestly, if I wasn't fast, I would not be here right now." '-Dezadon:' "The amount of spirits and people it has killed is off the charts." '-Dezadon:' "The Wraith" The screen changes to depict a dark, horned figure with glowing red eyes and spiked armor. Around it are a crowd of dead bodies, and the entire scene is filled with blood-red fog. '-Dezadon:' "Well. That about covers all the important ones." '-Arcane Warlock:' "We'll be going now. Hope that helped." '-Baller:' "Oooh. That sends chills down my spine! I almost want it to try and catch me, would be fun!" '-Crusher:' "Are you an idiot? Do you think that's a game or something?" '-Baller:' "I dunno, could be." '-Crusher:' "Sorry but anyone who would play that for entertainment must be incredibly stupid." '-Crusher:' "Anyway, lastly, one more thing we eventually have to set straight." '-Crusher:' "Slicer? You alright with this?" '-Slicer:' "Yeah. Infact I'll explain. You can't let the past be an anchor holding you back." '-Baller:' "What?" '-Slicer:' "You call us the masters, but really that's only half right. There are many more. Or, there WERE many more. We have no idea of their current whereabouts." '-Slicer:' "You see. All of us 'masters' are orphans due to the Darkin." '-Slicer:' "But the King. He gave us all hope. He wanted to start an 'Uprising' against the Darkin." '-Slicer:' "All of us were trained for this purpose, and eventually became 'Masters'." '-Piercer:' "This was around 3 years ago." Flashback begins. The screen changes to depict King sitting on his throne. '-King:' "Well. Why don't you all introduce yourselves with your new preferred name and what you use!" '-Baller:' "I'm Baller! And I use a dodgeball!" '-Bomber:' "Heh, what kind of weapon is that? Mine's clearly much better. I'm Bomber and obviously I use a bomb!" '-Piercer:' "seconds and I already don't like him. Is that a record?" '-Rocketer:' "I'm Rocketer. You know what I use." '-Spiriter:' "I am Spiriter. I use a sword capable of high energy slash beams." '-Kai:' "Well I'm Kai. I don't really bother with that weapon stuff, but I got the ability to shoot powerful mana blasts." '-Piercer:' "I am Piercer. I am capable of using two weapons, I don't really care what I choose though I'll probably end up using a sword." '-Zhao:' "I am Zhao. I am not interested in training." '-Zhao:' "Though, I am content with helping the other students achieve their goals. I do that with the people in my village which I protect." '-Zhao:' "I use a bo staff which is capable of extending. Though I am capable of wielding three weapons." '-King:' "Three? Even two is incredible. Also on top of that the aura I sense from Zhao is off the charts... '-Crusher:' "I'm Crusher! And I use a trusty hammer. Oh by the way this is my friend Troweler." '-Troweler:' "Oh hi! I'm Troweler, I now that sounds a little silly, but it's good for defence!" '-Volucer:' "I am Volucer. The master of air." '-Volucer:' "I am not particularly interested in fighting, though I do have very fast flight capabilities and my fighting style is specialized in melee kicks and wind." '-King:' "Alright, you guys left, we've got some matches to do remember? Try to keep it quick please." '-Caster' "Hey, we're not all guys here. I'm Caster anyway. And I want to pursue learning YOUR magic king. But maybe with some offensive stuff too." '-Slicer:' "I'm Slicer and I use a sword. My best friend here helps me from time to time though." '-King:' "Oh. And what's your friend's name?" '-Slasher:' "Heh. I can introduce myself you know Slicer. Well I am Slasher. I am an equinoxian, and I use a sword also." '-Prolabor:' "Oh, I'm the final one? Well I'm Prolabor. Nice to meet you. As you can see here I use a spear! I've also got a few other tricks up my sleeve." '-King:' "Nice, care to show us?" '-Prolabor:' "Hey! Of course." '-Prolabor:' "Light Spears of Revengeance." '-Prolabor:' "Activate." Several white portals open in the ground behind Prolabor, and three white light spears of the same design as his main spear rise out of the ground and point in front of him. Prolabor then retracts the spears back into the portals, which disappear. '-Prolabor:' "Well. Those Light Spears can be controlled and fired at will. At the moment I can only summon three at a time." '-Prolabor:' "Though, like Volucer, I have no interest in fighting. I'd also like to pursue some sort of sport." '-King:' "Well that was very impressive Prolabor." '-King:' "But now the fights shall take place to determine the top places!" '-King:' "Piercer!" '-King:' "Versus..." '-King:' "Bomber!" The screen changes to depict Piercer and Bomber in the Spirit Arena. Piercer is aiming his bow at Bomber, and Bomber is holding a bomb in his hand, ready to throw. '-King:' "Fight!" '-Piercer of flashback:"' "I won that fight. And was moved up onto the 2nd spot." '-King:' "Onto the next fight." '-King:' "Kai!" '-King:' "The current top student!" '-King:' "Versus..." '-King:' "Zhao!" The screen changes to depict Zhao and Kai in the Spirit Arena. Kai is grasping his hands together, ready to fire a mana blast, while Zhao is holding his bo staff in one hand, and keeping his other tucked behind his back. '-Kai:' "this guy's deal. Is he thinkin' of fighting me with one arm behind his back?" '-Kai:' "am the most powerful currently. He shouldn't underestimate me." '-Zhao:' "guy is somewhat impressive. Might be more powerful than my friend Piercer." '-Zhao:' "wonder if he can push me to go somewhat serious." '-King:' "The final battle!" '-King:' "Fight!" The flashback ends. '-Crusher:' "Didn't Zhao defeat Kai with one arm?" '-Piercer:' "Yes. But in the final moments he used both in respect to Kai's power." '-Crusher:' "We're done here though." '-Slicer:' "It's time we take the fight to the Darkin!" '-Piercer:' "Alright. King. Can you take us back?" '-Piercer:' "Uh... King?" '-Piercer:' "Er. Um. That's a little odd..." '-Baller:' "He could've been captured. We have to go right now!" '-Crusher:' "I agree with Baller for once! Let's go now!" '-Piercer:' "Don't jump to conclusions. It could just be the Darkin messing with us again. We will check what happened." '-Slicer:' "Ditto on what Piercer said. We have to stay calm. We must see what happened ASAP." '-You:' "Oh god. Is this my fault?" '-Slicer:' "Not at all. In fact, this was a mutual agreement. We're heading to the throne room right now." '-Slicer:' "really hope you're alright King." The Chapter ends. Trivia -Chapter 7 has 13 minutes and 4 seconds of cutscenes. -Chapter 7 introduces 11 new characters. -Chapter 7 is the first chapter where the bosses use advanced AI. -Chapter 7 is the first chapter with a female character. -There is a bug where when you are fighting each master, the color ring effect that's supposed to show up when they jump off the platform shows when you start battling them. It goes away after you die once. It is not yet patched. protagonist Category:Lore Category:Chapter 7